Polegares
by Noelle Granger
Summary: Eles não iriam realmente ser deuses do sexo, iriam? TRADUÇÃO!


Autor: shocfix

Tradução: NoelleGranger

Título: Polegares

Sinopse: Eles não iriam realmente ser deuses do sexo, iriam?

Shipper: Hermione/Rony

N.T.: Esta história e os personagens não são meus, os créditos vão totalmente para shocfix e para J., respectivamente. Comentem!

Polegares

Eu estava deitado na minha cama, lendo uma revista de quadribol, quando um Rony com as orelhas vermelhas entrou e sentou perto de mim casualmente demais. Eu o observei atentamente por cima da página e levantei uma sobrancelha, mas ele estava laboriosamente fazendo pregas no meu lençol entre seus longos dedos e me ignorando.

Eu supus que ele falaria antes de estourar, então eu virei a página e li uma entrevista com o capitão inglês, que estava mudando para um time na recém formada Liga das Américas, em outra inútil tentativa de fazer os americanos se interessarem por quadribol.

"Hm," Rony finalmente falou.

Eu calmamente abaixei minha revista e olhei para sua face corada.

"Realmente não tem ninguém mais com quem eu possa falar sobre isso," ele murmurou. "'Não é algo que eu possa perguntar pro meu pai, ou mencionar para um irmão."

Eu me endireitei; ofegando e o observando se contorcer.

"Quão ruim é isso?" eu perguntei.

"Psss," ele sibilou. "Não é _ruim_, é embaraçoso."

"O que você fez?" eu perguntei.

"Nada!" ele disse indignado. "É só que nós estávamos…" ele parou, mexendo a boca, silenciosamente, "… não importa."

"Rony?"

"É só que, se você _não_ sabe, eu não vou ter conseguido nada exceto me humilhar," ele suspirou. "E se você _sabe_, bem, isso é mais do que você _deveria_ saber e do que eu _quero_ saber sobre as... partes da Gina."

Eu pisquei.

"Por que você quer saber sobre as partes da Gina?!" eu perguntei.

"Eu definitivamente_não_ quero," ele ralhou. "Mas é o nosso único referencial, aqui, para comparar às da Hermione."

"Santo Deus," eu falei fracamente.

Ele alinhou seus ombros. "Então," ele disse. "Nós temos beijado e tal, e a Hermione gosta de… sentar no meu colo."

"Se você tivesse vergonha de coisas desse tipo," eu disse, quando ele parou para organizar seus pensamentos, "você nunca teria dado aquele show com a Lilá."

Ele franziu a testa para mim. "Não como a Li… não daquele jeito," ele disse. "Hermione… monta em mim."

"Certo," eu falei. "Isso é bom?"

"E é verão agora," ele falou.

"E?"

"E me montar usando jeans é uma coisa, mas me montar em vestidos de verão curtos é completamente diferente."

Eu me empenhei em tentar não visualizar isto, não querendo a imagem das coxas da Hermione na minha mente.

"Então, nós estávamos beijando," ele continuou, implacavelmente, "e as minhas mãos estavam nas pernas dela, e deslizaram pra cima, pra baixo da saia dela, e ela não me parou."

"E isso é um problema?" eu perguntei.

Ele bufou. "Não,_isso_ não é um problema," ele disse. "O problema é que eu não sabia o que fazer com os meus polegares."

"Polegares?" eu repeti. "Pelo que eu sei, é a região da virilha que é desafiadora. Polegares tomam conta de si mesmos."

Ele suspirou pesadamente.

"Minha região da virilha estava ávida pra se envolver," ele disse seriamente. "E desde quando nós não dizemos 'pênis', a propósito?"

"Você que começou com a terminologia recatada," eu protestei.

"Sobre Hermione…" Ele acenou significativamente.

"Eu não _quero_ uma palavra para as partes da Hermione," eu disse sinceramente. "Nós estávamos falando sobre polegares?"

"Eu normalmente não tenho problemas com os meus polegares," ele disse sombriamente. "Mas a parte interna da coxa de uma garota vira essa... parte arredondada, em que os seus polegares deslizam automaticamente. Os meus, não os seus."

Eu me ofendi.

"Mesmo que os meus polegares _tivessem_ deslizado pra dentro da calcinha de uma garota," eu disse e ele encolheu-se, "qual é o seu verdadeiro problema aqui?"

"Eu não estava esperando acesso pras partes dela," ele disse. "Eu não sei nada sobre as partes de uma garota e de repente meus polegares deslizaram por pelos e se depararam com…"

"Com?" eu motivei, meio fascinado e meio aborrecido.

"Com… molhado," ele disse contra vontade.

"Molhado," eu repeti.

"Eu roubei um livro erótico do quarto do Gui, uma vez," ele disse, "e o cara estava 'tocando suas dobras úmidas'," eu fiz uma careta. "Sim, _exatamente_!" ele disse.

"O quê?"

"Aquilo tava tudo molhado e eu fiz_essa_ cara," ele acenou para mim, "e ela parou no meio de um ofego pra ficar toda dura e me olhar com censura."

"Ah," eu disse utilmente e sem ação.

"Então, nós fomos dela gemendo e me beijando, pra toda carrancuda e chateada," ele disse tristemente. "E eu disse 'o que tá errado', e ela disse 'isso é o que eu quero saber', e eu disse 'por que você parou?', e ela disse 'por que _você_ parou?' e durante tudo isso meus polegares estavam nas… dobras dela, e eu não posso dizer 'eu parei porque parece que você se molhou'…"

Ele parou, falando ininteligivelmente, com os olhos perturbados, as mãos movendo-se no ar entre nós.

Eu fechei meus olhos e respirei fundo.

"Então," eu disse. "O problema é que você a magoou?"

"Não," ele disse. "Eu posso revolver meus próprios desentendimentos com a Hermione. Capítulo sete, se nada mais."

"Certo," eu disse, "bom."

"São os… meus polegares, " ele disse.

"Ele não estão mais lá, certamente?" eu perguntei e ele me lançou um olhar sujo.

"Ela se moveu pra trás e eles deslizaram pra fora dela e ela tava corando e os meus polegares estavam molhados e ela disse que talvez nós devêssemos diminuir o ritmo e os meus polegares estavam molhados."

Eu olhei pras mãos dele.

"Você os _lavou_, não é?" eu perguntei.

Ele se inclinou pra mais perto e levantou a mão pro meu rosto.

"Rony?" eu disso incerto e ele enfiou o polegar na minha boca quando esta se abriu.

"Claro que eu lavei," ele protestou, enquanto eu gaguejava e esfregava minha língua. "Olha, você vai responder a minha pergunta, ou não?"

"Eu ainda não sei qual é a pergunta," eu indiquei.

"Ela tinha que supostamente estar molhada?" ele murmurou.

Eu pisquei.

"Hm, sim?" eu disse. "Garotas ficam… molhadas quando estão excitadas. Ao invés de duras. É um bom sinal."

Ele titubeou.

"Você tem certeza?" ele pressionou. "Aquilo era… dobras úmidas, e não algum… acidente infeliz?"

"Cristo, Rony," eu disse fracamente. "Olha, Hermione te deixaria tocá-la se ela tivesse tido um acidente infeliz?"

"Não," ele disse.

"Ela te deixaria tocá-la se você a tivesse deixado toda excitada?"

Ele sorriu malicioso e acenou.

"Então, é isso," eu disse rapidamente, desejando que eu tivesse sobrevivido à conversa. "Ela tava toda excitada e você fez uma cara de nojo quando a tocou. Então só fale pra ela que você estava chocado que ela tinha te deixado ir tão longe."

Ele pareceu aliviado e um tanto determinado.

"Certo, obrigado," ele disse. "Eu vou querer saber como você sabe tudo sobre dobras úmidas?"

"Alguém me _contou_ sobre o que esperar disso," eu disse firmemente.

"Ah, bom," ele disse, parecendo aliviado. "Hm, quem?"

Eu encolhi os ombros desamparadamente.

"Gina".


End file.
